


Glücklich sein

by Lymsleia



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-12
Updated: 2006-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymsleia/pseuds/Lymsleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gab keine Drachen mehr in Futchs Leben - zumindest sagte er sich das. Und eher es sich versah, tappste ein Drachenkind auf übergroßen Pfoten in sein Leben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glücklich sein

"Ohne Herausforderungen", das hatte Humphrey ihm einmal erklärt, "ist das Leben langweilig."

"Aber klar!", hätte Futch früher darauf geantwortet, hätte sich auf Blacks Rücken geschwungen und wäre hoch über der Erde dahingeflogen, zu Orten, die die meisten Menschen niemals zu Gesicht bekamen und die den Drachenrittern vorbehalten waren. Er hätte abends den Erzählern gelauscht und von den Abenteuern geträumt, die er und sein Drache zusammen erleben würden.   
Was gab es für größere Herausforderungen, als in fremde Länder zu reisen, sich nicht zu verfliegen, obwohl man doch nur einen ganz kurzen Blick auf die Landkarte geworfen hatte, und vielleicht sogar unterwegs ein paar Monster zu besiegen?

"Herausforderungen können mir gestohlen bleiben", hätte Futch später gesagt, denn was war schon ein Drachenreiter ohne einen Drachen?   
Manchmal sah er in weiter Ferne einen vorbeifliegen, und er glaubte, ihn und seinen Reiter erkennen zu können, wenn er sich nur ein bisschen mehr anstrengen würde, aber er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, wandte sich ab und machte weiter mit dem, was er getan hatte, bevor er den Schatten am Himmel gesehen hatte.   
Die Abenteuer waren weit, weit weg, und der Spaß, den Black und er gehabt hatten, erst recht. Black war nicht mehr da, und er würde auch nicht mehr zurückkommen.   
Es gab keine Drachen mehr in Futchs Leben - zumindest sagte er sich das. Und eher es sich versah, tappste ein Drachenkind auf übergroßen Pfoten in sein Leben.

Dabei hatte er Bright gar nicht mitnehmen wollen! Dieses dumme Tier, das irgendwo auf einem Berg herumsaß und sich die Welt beguckte. Es konnte ja noch nicht einmal fliegen! Es war nicht schwarz, und viel zu klein und überhaupt, es war nicht Black!  
Was sollte er denn mit einem Drachen? Er hatte Black verloren, reichte das denn nicht? Und er wollte verdammt noch mal keinen Drachen, der nicht Black war! Auch keinen kleinen weißen Drachen mit Stupsnase, der ihn aus großen, violetten Augen ansah, als wolle er die Kristalle aus dem Geheimen Tal zum Schmelzen bringen. Nein!

Aber er konnte nicht einfach so ein hilfloses Wesen alleine zurücklassen, nicht wahr? Er würde sich ganz bestimmt nicht mehr um Bright kümmern als nötig, aber so ein bisschen nach ihm schauen konnte man doch, oder?  
Futch gab sich die größte Mühe, das Drachenkind nicht zu beachten, wenn es ihm wieder einmal bis ins Zimmer unter dem Dach nachgelaufen kam, oder wenn es ein Gepäckstück nach dem anderen aus seinem Rucksack trug, um es sich selbst darin bequem zu machen. Das durfte ihn gar nicht interessieren!

Humphrey sah sich das ganze nur stillschweigend an - noch stillschweigender als sonst, hieß das - und schüttelte den Kopf. Irgendwie hatte Futch das Gefühl, dass sein Mentor unzufrieden mit ihm war, aber darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken, genau so, wie er Bright lieber nicht zu lange ansah.   
Ein kleines, schneeweißes Drachenkind, das kaum größer war als eine Katze. Man sollte wirklich meinen, dass es kaum etwas gäbe, was einen weniger an einen großen, schwarzen Drachen mit einer Flügelspannweite von mehreren Metern erinnern sollte, fand Futch.   
Und trotzdem war da doch jedes Mal Black in seinem Kopf, wenn er Bright ansah.

"Sei nicht traurig", hatten so viele Leute so oft zu ihm gesagt. Also beschloss Futch für sich, dass er Bright einfach nicht mehr anschauen würde. Sollte der doch im Rucksack liegen bleiben und dort versauern, was kümmerte ihn das? Er würde bestimmt nicht weinen, nur weil dieses Baby nicht Black war. Ganz bestimmt nicht, nein. Nein!

Aber manchmal, ab und zu, schielte er doch in die Ecke des Zimmers, in der sich Bright zusammengerollt hatte, oder er warf einen raschen Blick über die Schulter, wenn er ihm bei einem Spaziergang hinterherwatschelte.   
Am liebsten hätte er sich jedes Mal wieder dafür in den Hintern getreten, wenn er sich dann die Tränen aus den Augen blinzeln musste, aber irgendein Teil von ihm fand, dass dieses neue, seltsame Leben mit Bright doch so etwas wie eine Herausforderung war.

Und ohne Herausforderungen war das Leben langweilig, nicht wahr?


End file.
